


Shiro will never love Curtis

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: Shiro could never love a useless publicity stunt.No one can love Curtis.





	Shiro will never love Curtis

Shiro hates Curtis and wants him to die. Curtis is nothing but a useless piece of shit and so are the gaggle of coalition retards who shove their fists up their cunts to him.

So Shiro ignores Curtis as much as he can. He hopes that Curtis will just die and leave everyone alone. 

”Why don’t you love me?” 

”Because I was forced to marry your loose asshole because I was gay and the coalition pissed themselves when some annoying cunts started whining about me needing a hole to stick my dick in.”

”Then why won’t you fuck me?”

Shiro sneers. “Because you’re a filthy faggot. I’d rather fuck my own hand.”

”But you have to!”

”I will never love you.”


End file.
